


爹！（你叫谁呢）

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 乡土恶搞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 话说回来，这城堡真的是武馆吗？外头花园围栏上还印着个青铜的乍翅膀鸟呢，硬核得不行。*恶搞向。他妈的，完全的乡土恶搞向啊！！！要有cp也只有鹰红！





	爹！（你叫谁呢）

文山治人生的最黑暗一天就那么突然地降临了。彼时他还不知道，帮罗索隆拎只鸡鸭鹅的那么一顺手能牵扯出多少事——他急匆匆地从柜台后溜出来，三两步赶上趟，从混蛋绿藻头手里把烧鹅脖子扯走。“不是这么拿的你个家务白痴！”

绿头发青年一挑眉：“想揩我家油，你照实说啊，是不是圈眉厨子。”

您听听这罗索隆一张臭嘴！

文山治那名头响当当，好歹是十里八乡的一枝花，一腿切肉技连饭庄的臭脸老头都是十分欣赏的，现今却整天跟着罗索隆和孟路飞胡搞小团体。年三十将近，他把假四处分给了同事，独自守店，也得到了随时翘班的权力。

电视机里每个台都播送着海军和世界政府的伟大梦想，都是现在的年轻人不爱看的玩意儿。算算时间也差不多了，夜黑路沉，文山治把卷帘门放到最下。

今天早起孟路飞倒是趴在柜台上跟他说：“山治……来我家玩吧？”厨子吐出嘴里的烟头，一边麻利地下刀一边笑骂道：“呸！我刚到这上班，光给你做肉就做了一年，还做梦我给你忙活年夜饭去是不。”

此时他却唠唠叨叨：“行了绿藻，送你到家就得了，别在这拉拉扯扯的。我还答应给人路飞送菜呢……”

“啰嗦啥呢进去吧你！”索隆一巴掌给他推进门里。

那山治能干吗？就此在院子里上演全武行，差点把罗家的大门都踢飞了。

罗索隆家相当冷清。这也不是他真的家，他们仨待遇都差不多，少小离家，在各自师父的手下当学徒。孟路飞只有（外出务工的）爷爷了，他的兄弟数量正以每年一个的速度稳步增殖，说不定啥时候就能超过山治。罗索隆则是自己找武馆修行……话说回来，这城堡真的是武馆吗？外头花园围栏上还印着个青铜的乍翅膀鸟呢，硬核得不行。

“天天搁饭庄赊账结果你小子都买起摩托了？！”文山治本来看见他那个肚兜审美就眼晕，结果那辆摩托还是非常入眼的。纯黑色，八成新，他半羡半妒地啧了一声，横踹向罗索隆小腹，脚腕被他拿住，抬到肩上。

罗索隆抓个空档回头看了一眼，脸上的表情变了再变：“什么，鹰眼回来了……那咱们小点声。”他收刀回鞘，揽着文山治的腰使两人不致摔倒。

“小你【】！”

“山治——”路飞这么叫的意思等于“肉——”，文山治对阶级敌人甜蜜的嘴脸看得可清楚了。等一等。“路飞？你怎么在这？”

“哦，我今天坐车来的呀。”他们的黑发朋友用手遥遥一指，果然在墙根边上停着一辆不起眼的红色中型面包车，“香克斯也歇业了，正好捎我一段。”

他口中的香克斯是个跑运输的，在镇上租着几套房子，平时总和自己的车队在一块翻山越岭。不知道怎么就和孟路飞混得很熟。孟路飞正挂在文山治胳膊上，试图抢走厨师手里的烤物：“鹰眼大叔说让你们要闹进去闹。”

鹰眼——就是这地界的原主——也是整天神龙见首不见尾的那种人，家里光客厅的面积可能就跟他们饭庄堂食区差不多，文山治对这场面丝毫不慌，估计他小时候也是见惯了地主的。罗索隆喃喃着：“怎么没听说过这俩人认识？”路飞也静悄悄地回答他：“兄弟，我真不知道你师父叫鹰眼啊！”和单人沙发里坐着的大檐帽金眼睛男人会面后，很顺利地站在摆设的阴影下，隐匿了身形。文山治则被一个红头发男人热情地拍着肩膀往里拖：“文山治是吧？你好你好！路飞常跟我提起你，说最爱吃你做的饭！”

“……您好您好……”

“文斯莫克·山治。你是否是我徒儿索隆的未婚，咳，男朋友？”一听那黄眼睛大叔都缓缓地喊他全名了，文山治只觉五雷轰顶，差点没给他跪下细数自己和罗索隆之间到底有多他妈的清白，他们只是偶尔吃饭打架睡觉的友谊，诸如此类。红头发大叔不干了，他一抻胳膊（单手，单手，没法撸袖子，领会精神），“别吓人啊米霍克！我刚到，就听路飞吹这里的烧鹅了，听得我都想尝尝这孩子的手艺了！罗罗诺亚路熟去取，上午十点出的门。……哎？烧鹅呢？”

“草帽小子说他会撕。”黄眼睛大叔适时插入了对话，“所以就由他拎去厨房了。”

沿着山治视线，红发和其他人一起望向满嘴油光，甚至还在吮手指的无辜的孟路飞。

“……我回店里再给您家拿一只吧。这逢年过节的，都老客户了，就当送的了。”山治沧桑地说。

别让路飞再把手指头当江米条啃了，他看着都愁。

“等会儿！我跟你一起去！”

绿头发青年吼道。山治没装模作样拦下索隆，俩小年轻儿前后脚出了门。金牌厨师只想找地儿赶快嘬根烟平复一下心境。

等他俩啪啪地把门摔上，香克斯大笑：“罗罗诺亚不错，挺会看人。”

金眼的米霍克矜持地说：“也不看谁带的。”

趁城堡主人下地窖拿酒的机会，香克斯用他口袋里的钥匙往花园正门口拧了两圈，彻底断绝了罗索隆今晚回家睡觉的可能。把一桌子肉留给路飞祸祸，俩人又勾肩搭背看电视去了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 山治对不起.JPG


End file.
